


Name game #1

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippet of David and Emma Lee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name game #1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, except a car that's broken down twice in the last week. *Grrrr*

“Price.” David said and nodded as he passed Emma Lee in the hall. She frowned, turned on her heel and caught up with him.

“Why do you do that?” she asked and he stopped and looked at her. “Do what?” he asked, wondering what social faux pas he’d committed this time.

“Call me Price.” she said and tilted her head like she was trying to get a different angle to see through him.

“Uh...it’s your name?” he said, trying not to roll his eyes.

“My name is Emma Lee, or Emy, or Em. Why don’t you call me one of those. When you say ‘Price’ it sounds like you’re asking me how much.” she said.

“How much for what?” he asked automatically and she raised her eyebrows at him. He just looked at her confused and then it hit him and his own eyes went a little wide.

“I would never....I mean, I didn’t mean it like...” he stammered, fighting the feeling of his face going red, and she grinned.

“I know, but now YOU know.” she said and he nodded.

“Okay, why not Emma? That is your name also.” he said and leaned back on the wall, crossing his arms. He watched as something passed over her face, something he couldn’t place.

“The only one to ever call me Emma is my brother Steven.” she said, almost quietly.

“So if I call you Emma he’s going to appear out of nowhere and kick my ass?” David smirked.

“Be a hell of a trick if he did,” she said and half smirked back, but he could see the humor was hiding something, “He died 2 years ago.” 

He didn’t know what to say, but his face fell and he looked at her and now could see the pain hiding in the smart remarks.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” he said and it showed.

She shrugged, “How would you?” and gave him a sad smile to let him know she didn’t hold it against him.

“Congratulations anyway.” he said and sighed, rolling his eyes and making her almost laugh.

“For what?” she asked.

“For being the only person to make me feel like a complete ass twice in less than 5 minutes.” he said and then she did laugh.

“Really? Me? I’m honored.” she said and gave a little bow.

“Don’t get too full of yourself. Sara runs a close second on any given day.” he said and pushed off the wall, turning towards his lab.

“Then I shall have to try and hold onto my title.” she said and winked, turning back the way she’d been going. 

He stopped and turned around. “Emy Lee...” he said and she turned back, “Emy...Em...no, none of them really work for me. I’ll have to figure something else out.” 

She shook her head. “Then how are you going to get my attention if you’re not going to call me something?” 

He grinned and got a very smug look on his face. “Funny, I thought I always had your attention to begin with.” he said and returned the wink, then turned around and walked away.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it because she honestly couldn’t think of what to say. She just turned and headed back to her own lab before anyone could accuse her of it being true...even if it was, she wasn’t going to admit it.


End file.
